


Kinky things that happen in the month of spook

by PepNpaps



Series: The birds and the bees [2]
Category: Good Omens
Genre: And disgusting, Bla - Freeform, Crowley is an ass man, Don’t drink beer after brushing your teeth it’s bad, I Got Lazy, I was was drunk when I wrote this, Kinktober 2019, Other, Pinecorns are into temp play man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepNpaps/pseuds/PepNpaps
Summary: Ass worship and wax play. A pleasant combination.





	Kinky things that happen in the month of spook

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written smut in three years, let’s see if I still have my touch. *cracks knuckles*

Fire. Whilst many know it for its destructive nature, it is also known for its creation.  
  
For example, many of Australia’s gum trees have flammable sap. Thriving after fires and actually spreading further.  
  
Another example is the pine corn. For without a flame it, a female pinecorn will not open herself. Thus allowing Pine trees to spread further.

And we cannot forget humanity's connection with the flame.

Many centuries we have relied on it.  
  
  
"_Pinecones_..." Crowley mumbles into his glass, fidgeting upon the worn out leather couch.

Losing his train of thought as his eyes catch the sight of something more worthy of his attention..

Hips..

...hips…

…………. … . Hips. ..…………. 

….. ….Hips swaying…. like the flame of a candle……

…. Swaying side to side in a hypnotic fashion…

..Moving without care, the demon hums to the distant lulls of the bass…. 

".._Hips_…" the angel whispers, leaving his lips like a prayer.

  


Rising to his feet and sending over to his favorite foe. Crowley slips his arms around the demons waist, pressing his weight against the other's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lazy :p


End file.
